


My Secrets

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Building Relationship, M/M, Matt and Tord are new students and very popular, Matt has a lot of secrets that not many know, Secrets, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: *High School AU+First Published October 4, 2018-Last Updated: October 4, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 18, 2018He had hardly noticed the other man at the table, one with black voids for eyes and a blue cap placed on his head.





	My Secrets

**[Third Person P.o.V]**  
Everyone was surrounding a ginger boy, one of the new kids of the week. He had quickly gained popularity with his outgoing personality and was one of those popular kids. Everyone knew who he was, yet they still had things to learn about him, like who he considered a friend, what his sexuality was, who he had a crush, etc. It had been less than a week, and so many people were asking him these questions, these questions he refused to answer.

The only people that knew anything about him were his close friends; Edd, Jon, and Tord, who lived in the place he had moved from. He was mostly friends with these people because they knew about secrecy and not blurting out anything. Though he did worry often that Tord would spill something about him and then everyone would make fun of him while he wasn't there... well, he had thought that it wouldn't be so bad, but it was always at the back of his mind, kind of haunting him.

The ginger took a breath as everyone headed to their next classes, thankful that the mob had disappeared around him. He had his own class to get to, but it would be a lot less people to deal with since the class couldn't be interrupted and there were just less of his "fans" to deal with.

He rushed to the class after grabbing his backpack, which had been leaning against his legs as he hung out with the mob during lunch period. The ginger would've run, but he was well aware of the rules and that they also applied to him, no matter how popular he was. With a final breath he sped up his walk and made it class just as the bell had rung. Everyone glanced up at him, only a couple of excited smiles greeting him.

Man, did he love English class. It was totally down to earth, unlike his other classes where everyone was passing notes to him and another popular kid. The lack of socializing in the class was so refreshing, to finally feel like he was everyone else again.

The blue-eyed male sat down at one of the emptier tables, looking around at his fellow classmates. He noticed that the teacher wasn't here yet, so he figured it was a sub. _'Good. Now I can just read today,'_ he thought to himself, taking out his book.

He had hardly noticed the other man at the table, one with black voids for eyes and a blue cap placed on his head. The ginger looked at him, blushing a bit. _'Of course I had to choose the table with him at it.'_ He ended up staring at the other, which didn't come noticed until a few moments later.

"How long have you been staring at me?" the male grumbled, furrowing his brow in confusion. The ginger felt himself fluster.

"S-sorry, Tom," he stuttered, returning his gaze back to his book. "I didn't realize I had been staring." The other sighed, a hint of aggravation in his breath.

"It's fine. Just make sure not to do it again." Matt nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to calm his nerves. Tom was one of those people he would consider a friend, but Tom had told him himself that they weren't friends. Hardly acquaintances really. The ginger couldn't help but feel relieved at that. There had been something special about the black-eyed male from the start, and it wasn't just his eyes.

Tom made Matt feel completely normal, like a regular student, but he also made the ginger feel special, like the whole galaxy had just been answered to him and him alone. The taller man hadn't told the other this, but maybe one day. He just needed to figure out these emotions.

**~*~**

Matt sighed as class ended, going off to his last class of the day; choir. He didn't like the class much, having to use his voice, which people would purposely go silent for. His whole group would do the same mid-practice. If they were the section that the teacher was teaching at the time, they would sing it, the ginger being the only one continuing while everyone else's voices stopped completely to hear his singing voice. He absolutely despised it.

The only thing keeping him from quitting altogether was the fact that the class was required. One thing that always brought up his spirits, however, was when Tom would look over at him from the basses, always a look of pity, concern, and amazement. The ginger always blushed when that would happen, gluing his eyes to the teacher and wait for further instruction.

He gripped his backpack straps anxiously, feeling his mood become dragged down by the weight of what would happen again that day. A poke on his shoulder, being brought back to reality from his horrible imagination. Looking over, he sighed a breath of relief when he saw it was just Tom. Matt happily smiled at the other, wanting to cover his current emotion.

"Hey Tom!"

"Hi." We began walking to class together, step for step. Tom seemed to be becoming unnerved by the amount of people watching them, some whispering, others rudely pointing, making loud assumptions. The ginger couldn't focus on that at the moment, however, back in his nightmarish imagination. "Are you okay?" Tom asked, making him jolt a little.

The ginger looked over at him, seeing the concern in the black voids of his. He blushed a bit and looked down at the floor, their walk slowing to a halt. "I'm not very excited for choir," Matt admitted quietly, picking at the backpack straps nervously.

Tom only nods before going completely silent, thinking of what could help.

"We could skip class," he suggested, looking up at the ginger with a serious look. The idea made the ginger shake his head vigorously.

"I would easily get caught, plus, I don't want to get in trouble when we get cau-"

"If," Tom corrected, a smirk on his face. "If we get caught. I can get us out of here if you'd like. That way you won't have to deal with getting embarrassed again." The ginger still looked at the other as if he were crazy. He had never skipped a class, or even dropped a day of school, no absent days on his school calendars... but he actually thought about doing it, just this once. His despise for the last class of the day was making him want to leave, to just get out of school.

Before Matt could answer, someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders, as well as Tom's. The ginger stiffened as Tom did, before looking to the right and seeing a familiar brunette. The taller male let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Jesus, Edd, you scared the heck out of me!" he exclaimed, seeing Tom relax in the corner of his eye. "Where did you even come from?"

"I was just walking by when I noticed you two talking," Edd explained, rolling his eyes at the dramatization. "Anything going on over here?" It seemed like a normal question, but there was just that hint in the brunette's voice that was asking more than he had said in his question. The two males' faces flushed a slight pink.

"Nothing like that," Tom promised, glaring slightly at the male. "Matt just doesn't want to deal with his choir class today."

"Then just skip class."

"That's what I said."

Matt couldn't believe what was going on; one of his close friends was saying he should skip class. The thing is that Edd was also Tom's only friend, so he kinda had a say in this. But there was just that look that the brunette had in his eyes that said something different.

"You guys should skip class together!" Edd exclaimed. "Maybe you can get to know each other more!" There it was.

Matt and Tom glanced at each other before just shrugging, neither of them wanting to make it look like a big deal.

"Great! I'll cover for you." With that, Edd left for the last class while the ginger and the musty haired male were left in the common's area. They glanced at each other before Matt nodded and Tom took him by the hand, quickly leading him out of the school. The ginger's heart raced with exhilaration and nerves, not to mention the strange feeling he had when he held onto the other's hand.

As they exited school grounds, they stopped running and slowed to a walk, Tom releasing Matt's hand. The ginger was breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion, but out of excitement.

"I've never done that before!" Matt exclaimed, feeling his face stretch into a smile. This was so exciting to him. He didn't know it felt so good to just escape from the hellhole he called school. He bounced on his toes a little.

Tom just looked at the ginger, smiling at him. "Don't get too used to it. We aren't going to be able to do it very often. They'll watch us now." The ginger shrugged as part of his response.

"Then I'm happy I could do this one time." It was a genuine comment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do this anymore, but just able to skip the drama for the rest of the day. "What should we do now?"

Tom thought for a moment as they walked, glancing around the city. "There's always the cafe to hang out at."

Matt nodded in agreement. Neither of the boys had the taste buds for coffee, but they did like the smell of it. They just didn't know how similar they were. They made their way to the cafe and sat at one of the outside tables, across from each other. They both sniffed the air, sighing in content at the smell of coffee and sweets.

"Do you drink coffee?" Tom asked after a moment, ready to get him some if he did happen to like it. Matt shook his head with a small smile.

"No, I just like the smell of it," Matt admitted, resting his head on his hand. His eyes were closed as the scent of the area calmed his pounding heart... and made him slightly hungry. He didn't want to eat anything at the moment, however.

Tom looked at him surprised. "With how energetic you are everyday, I thought for sure you drank it," he thought aloud, putting a finger to his chin. The ginger rolled his eyes.

"You don't know anything about me, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really. I mean, you're the most popular kid at school, but you're also the most mysterious. Not many people know anything about you." Matt nodded in understanding, thinking about something.

"Would you like to know more about me?" the ginger asked, looking Tom straight in the eye. The shorter blushed a little bit and avoided eye contact. He nodded hesitantly before looking back at the taller, who was smiling softly. Matt held his hands together. "What would you like to know?"

**~*~**

Tom had been asking questions for a couple of hours, Matt happy to answer all of them. They had started walking while questions were given and answered. Tom had learned the ginger was pansexual, rather proud of it too. He also loved to shop in the feminine department, wore makeup every once in a while, has only dated two people; Tord and some girl. Matt's hair actually naturally stood up, but he used products to get it a certain style and make it brighter.

Matt told Tom that he secretly wished he had curly hair, so he sometimes curled his hair on his own or asked his mom to help him. His mom had curly ginger hair, which Matt absolutely loved about her. The taller male loved his family, and is also an only child, which lead him to feel lonely at times. The ginger had counted his freckles, which were all over his body in bursts; in all, he had 2,457 freckles, which left Tom impressed. Matt admitted he had been bored that day.

There were many more questions, the answers will remain secret. But one question was left unanswered longer than all of them.

"If you don't mind me asking... who do you like now?" Tom asked hesitantly, looking forward in discomfort.

Matt was silent for a moment before chuckling nervously. "I've only been here for less than a week, Tom. How could I possibly-"

"You just gave me a nervous laugh," Tom pointed out, looking up at the ginger. " You don't need to answer, just don't lie."

Matt stopped walking, fiddling with his backpack straps again. He looked unsure and had a small blush on his face. Tom stopped too, turning to the ginger.

"I want to say... but you'll judge me, just like my old classmates," the taller male confessed, biting his lip anxiously. "Before I moved to the town I used to live in before moving here, which was like... eleven years ago, I was social with a lot of people- more than I have been in years. I would tell them everything instead of staying silence. But when I told them I had a crush on a boy... they made fun of me. Even the people I thought were my friends. I became an outcast and I was sad for a whole year. Then I moved, which I was happy about.

"My whole personality changed; I was more timid and I wouldn't speak to anyone. But then I met my friend, Tord. He didn't make fun of me when I told him about my little secrets, sharing my discomfort of letting my sexuality show." Matt sighed and sat on the curb of the sidewalk, Tom joining him. "I've never told Tord this. You're the only one who knows. Hopefully, I can trust you...."

Tom frowned in concern before nodding. "You didn't have to tell me everything, but... I'm glad you trust me. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Matt turned to him a small smile on his face, his eyes teary. "R-really?" Tom nodded, wrapping his arm around the ginger's shoulder in a side hug. The taller leaned against Tom, wiping his tears away before they could slip down his face. "I guess I should answer your question then."

The ginger took a breath and let it out.

Tom shrugged. "You don't need to if you don't feel ready. I would understand if-" Matt put a finger to the other's lips, silencing his words.

"I do feel ready, though." He swallowed nervously before making his lips move and his voice to speak. "I... I have a crush on you, Tom." The shorter swiftly looked up at Matt, seeing his discomfort and anxiety in his eyes. Tom blushed red, but leaned against the ginger, a smile on his face.

"I like you too, Matt."


End file.
